


A Quiet Adventure

by mementomoe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light - Freeform, F/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe
Summary: When Japhinne announces that she's taking him to Ishgard, G'raha doesn't know what to expect. However, a journey with her is always on the table.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange 2020





	A Quiet Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraiochtEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/gifts).



“We’re going to Ishgard.”

G’raha Tia’s ears perk up as he hears Japhinne’s voice. While there is always something to do in Mor Dhona, and the Rising Stones itself has a rotating group of adventurers who seem to have tasks to take care of, he hasn’t found much reason to travel far.

Alisaie often is the one to call on him, insisting on practice. She overheard him after the fight with the hippogryphs about how winded and hungry he was, and took that as an invitation to ensure he practice his magic every day, with her as instructor, of course. Japhinne follows the two, cheering him on from the side, when she doesn’t insist on taking over as an opponent.

“Dear?”

Japhinne smiles and holds out her hand. “Edmont’s invited us to dinner, Raha. I want to introduce you to him.”

The name is familiar, but G’raha can’t remember where he heard it before. Perhaps from Japhinne.

Her eyes are bright. He’s not completely sure he has been invited, but when she’s like this, it’s hard to refuse.

G’raha takes her hand and smiles. “You did promise me many adventures.”

“Great. Pack up! We’ll be leaving in a bell.”

A bell? He doesn’t have much to bring with him, of course, but it also means he’s not prepared for the cold yet. “I— I need a coat!”

“I think Tataru finished one a while ago, Raha. Check with her.”

The next hour is a rush. Finding Tataru. Finding the coat (designed for a mix of mobility and warmth). Putting it on before he forgot. Letting Krile know he was leaving for some indeterminate time. Packing a spare set of smallclothes and a spare outfit.

Misplacing his staff, and having to search the Rising Stones for it before noticing the familiar Allagan crystal-topped weapon in Japhinne’s hands. She turns it over to him before rushing out and finding a waiting carriage by Revenant Toll’s aetheryte.

“Were it just me, I would simply teleport, but I think you deserve to go there the long way.”

He did technically attune with the Aetheryte there in the Eighth Umbral Era, but it was nearly dead. And in the future from most people’s perspective. He doubts he could even find it again.

“I’d appreciate it.”

With those words, he tosses the sack with his clothes into the carriage and jumps up himself.

As they cross into Coerthas, he can start to feel the aetheric chill that’s affected the area. The quiet of the lowlands, the grass frosting over and covered by thicker and thicker layers of snow.

Japhinne wraps her arms around him, but points out a few things.

He’s seen many before, but not in this shape. Not pristine.

The sun starts to dip low on the horizon when they arrive at the Steps of Faith. He can see different wear on different sections. Some are newer than others.

“I think this part was destroyed by Nidhogg,” he hears they pass one obvious transfer from fresh stone to older stone. “Because right here is where I was when I faced him down.”

To hear the story from her own lips is so different than the tale he had read. Something felt even more alive.

He once read it in passing to see the giant metal primal in Dravania. Figured a later chance to call upon Japhinne would be better.

And now he gets to see the Ishgard he only read about. The full opening of borders, peace with dragons, and growth of a place called the Firmament.

The first thing he does as he passes the gates to Ishgard is run to the Aetheryte plaza. He looks to Japhinne as he places his hand on it. “May I?”

Her response is a nod and a gesture to go ahead. “I’m sure we’ll have many visits in the future.”

He closes his eyes as he attunes, finding the quirks of this aetheryte compared to others, letting his aether mix with this anchor.

When he finishes he turns around—

And immediately is hit in the face by a snowball.

“J-Japhinne!” He can hardly keep his voice even as the snow falls down his face, some slipping under his jacket. “I — do we not have dinner with an Edmont?”

Why does that name still feel familiar?

“It’s been moons since I’ve seen snow. If there’s anything I love about this city, it’s all the snow. And what good is it without a fight? I’m sure we’ll be able to dry off before dinner.”

He can feel a smirk on his face. He bends down and grabs a handful of snow. “Truly, you think this friend of yours would be fine with it?”

“Lord Fortemps knows me well,” she says. She swipes a handful from a wall near her. “He knows I like my—”

He manages to silence her as he tosses a snowball himself.

Fortemps… that name is also familiar to him. Edmont Fortemps. Lord Fortemps.

Oh. By the Twelve. That is why the name is familiar. He’s the one who wrote the book that guided him with when to summon Japh.

He hardly feels the next ball thrown at him.

“Raha?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. I just found myself lost in an old memory. Perhaps we can continue this fight as you take me to… Fortemps Manor?”

A third snowball hits him.

“Perfect, my petit papillon.”

She beams at him and starts to walk away.

G’raha takes the chance to toss another her way.

The walk up the pillars continues, each of them finding ways to throw snowballs at the other when one isn’t looking. Smiles on their faces, and Japhinne’s laugh warming him on the inside. Every day with her is the very journey and adventure he’s wanted for a century. Seeing all these places new, or at least new-er is all he needs.

Even if perhaps he’d be a bit damp from the fifteen snowballs Japhinne got on him. He hopes that Japhinne is right, that their hosts wouldn’t mind.

When they arrive, he remembers the scene it was in the Eighth Umbral Era. Still standing, but the stone scorched by cannonfire. A few parts of the roof and upper floors caved in. He still isn’t sure how he and Biggs managed to find the path to the study that kept that book.

Last time, the door had to be pushed open with as much strength as he and his companion could muster.

This time, an older-looking Elezen opens the door for them. The man looks between the two. “Lady Glegont. I was told you were bringing company. Might I ask for his name.”

Japhinne puts on a straight face after the smiling one from before. “Gilbert, you needn’t call me Lady Glegont. Please, call me Japhinne. Though please introduce this companion as G’raha Tia. He’s my fiancé.”

“And I shall remind you, you are still Lady Glegont, even in absentia. However, both you and Master G’raha may follow me to the Foyer, where Lord Edmont and his family will meet you.”

When the butler turns his back, Japhinne rolls her eyes.

G’raha walks up next to her and holds her hand, kissing it as they walk through the door. His tail curls around her leg, and he can feel her steps’ gait shorten for him.

Inside is more changed, the wallpaper that was worn and faded to the point he couldn’t guess the original pattern for is a vibrant contrast of ruby red and a rich black. He wants to reach out and touch it, as if this very building is an archeological site (it is, to part of him). He forces his free hand to stay by his side. This isn’t a pristine location to find relics past, but a home people live in. A home he is a guest in.

The Foyer is beautiful, with some of the softest chairs he’s sat in before, and a beautiful circular couch in the middle. He has so many questions about how such things were made. The water frees itself from his coat and fur, and he tries to sit on his overnight bag to try and not ruin the place.

Japhinne laughs when she looks over to him and waves. “Dear, this chair is more water-resistant, if you wish.”

G’raha shuffles over there and wraps his arms around Japhinne. “I didn’t know you were going to call me your fiancé.”

She pets his ears, letting them twitch with joy. “Aren’t we? Besides, while Edmont and his children are more family to me than my blood. If anyone deserves to know, it’s them. I’ve spoken about you to him a few times in the past, while I was in the Source. He always wanted to meet the person who made me so soft. So now you can, of course I asked for an extra seat at this dinner.”

His tail twitches by his side and he can feel a purr well up. She knows how sensitive his ears are, and while it often leads to much more, he tries to keep himself under control. Any moment their host can step through the door.

“Besides, Edmont is a good man in general. I know the Exarch part of you is still there. If you ever have need to reminisce as an old soul, I know he’d be all ears.”

While he hadn’t expected this sudden dinner to be something so big, he’s glad it became that. Dinner might wait another few minutes. The joy of knowing how enthusiastic Japhinne is about this is enough.


End file.
